


忏悔

by Uncia_lupuS



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncia_lupuS/pseuds/Uncia_lupuS
Summary: 中文同人，Chinese fanfic吸血鬼 Shim X Kyun 祭司
Relationships: Park Minkyun | MK/Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt
Kudos: 1





	忏悔

**Author's Note:**

> ！含有暴力和屠杀描写！  
> 老福特出事后无法补档，多次屏蔽，此处存档。  
> 关于欧洲文化和类似宗教的描写纯属虚构，若有冒犯请多包涵，可以退出阅读。  
> 主人公观点仅为情节需要，不代表本人观点。  
> 部分人物设定参考《夜行书生》

【菜鸡AU，辣眼文风】【歪均】

-1-

神学院的学生犯错了就要到法堂值夜。

打翻了阁楼的神灯，烧了三卷经籍，民均被师傅罚周末到中心湖后面山上的小教堂值夜三晚 

“师弟，周六晚是万圣节前夜耶。第一次罚就这么猛。”昌润准备看好戏。“会遇到什么吗？”连小虫子都怕的民均想都不敢想。“你戴上这个。”晓珍取出一个山楂木十字架，“一定要。”“不至于吧？”昌润这个常被罚的倒是很诧异，“你见过？”晓珍不理他，把十字架扔给民均，翻个身拿被子蒙住脸，遮住了流下来的一滴泪。 

值夜的工作很简单，比如说，有人夜晚来祷告或者忏悔，祭司就要帮忙摆摆祭品，诵经，聆听，开导。若是没有人来，那就在值班室看看书，写写作业。周五晚没什么事，民均还和门卫大叔唠嗑了一会儿，顺便撸撸大叔养的猫。见月色正好，就爬上钟楼，打开天窗，弹吉他。 

“喵！！！！！” 

猫的惨叫一下刺破黑夜的宁静，撕裂月色的绢帛。民均吓得一下勾断了六弦，右手无名指划破了一口子，血细细地不停冒出来，滴进了原木吉他的音箱里。“啊……擦不掉了……”

看来是弄破了微血管，一时半会儿竟血流不止。吉他顾不上，撂下在天窗边。他赶紧跑下楼。一滴两滴三滴，血淅沥沥地滴落了一路。

当当当，时钟敲过十一下，月上中天。

黑暗似乎在酝酿什么。

一个黑影落到了天窗边。

-2-

民均似乎觉察到月光晃了一下。但晃得实在太快，他怀疑自己是不是困了所以精神恍惚。

大叔帮他处理了伤口。“大概是猫打架吧。不过最近的确少了很多流浪猫。”大叔说道。后半夜，民均再也没去过钟楼。

第二天是万圣节前夕，也是一年一度的社团展示日。校园里藏龙卧虎。体科院的体操小哥来十个翻筋斗简直易如反掌。药科院的女孩子自制香水和口红，也赚了不少。地科院的学生拿出了一颗颗天然原晶，大家都知道那些只是碳酸钙，但还是很乐意买一颗回去把玩。

但还是神学院占尽风头。占星术，塔罗牌，驱魔，今天是唯一免费的一天。问姻缘的，问事业的，问财运的，不亦乐乎。最吸引人的，不是这些玄乎的计算，而是神学院的学生。神学院学生最少，但个个都是精英，精通拉丁语英语等多种语言，看古籍也毫不费劲。因为日后的工作包含驱魔斩妖，所以身手矫健，武功了得。男男女女皆着一身黑袍，因常日呆在湖边树林里，皮肤极好，手脚纤长，像天地灵气孕育的精灵。学生深居简出，不食人间烟火，平时只能在大型典礼或者教堂里见到他们，又或者只能在忏悔室的黑幕布后听到他们的声音——这些声音为了保护隐私还做了变声处理。所以每年只有这天能一睹芳容。也真是奇怪，每一届学生都不会让人失望。大家都笑说，神学院的主教们一定都是颜控。痴男信女则虔诚地说，神选之子必定承受了无尽福祉，从头到脚连头发丝都是完美的。今年人气最高的依然是晓珍学长，法经经他吟唱，竟似天籁之音绕梁不绝。昌润妙语连珠的解牌，依旧人气爆棚。 

旁边心理学院也是当仁不让地火爆。心理咨询，沙盘游戏，智力测试，你想了解的这里都有，而且完全免费。心院的学生也是人中龙凤，文理双全。读心专业的学生是第二神秘的学生了，个个高挑，高鼻梁白皮肤，深邃的眼眶能看穿灵魂。有人怀疑系主任专挑混血儿或者外籍学生，但的确个个血统纯正，真是惊奇。 

这两个学院能存在于同一间学校里也是奇迹。一个有神论，一个无神论。大部分人都会赞叹学校的包容。 

但知道学校历史的一些人或许会知道一个传说。当初先成立的是心理学院，后来心院有一段时间不太平，奇案接二连三发生，学校就成立了神学院。自此心院就太平了。 

历史太过久远，大家都渐渐遗忘了。见证那段历史的人已经去世了。但两个学院看不顺眼的习惯倒是留了下来。 

轶事先说到这里。

民均春季入学，还只是一年级小萌新。什么都不懂，只有打下手的份。东洋来的水口君天赋异禀，已经可以独当一面，负责一个摊位了。师兄师姐都奇怪主任怎么招进来民均这个铁憨憨，每天都笑嘻嘻的，一有空就抱着吉他，口袋里总是会装着猫粮，和神学院高冷的气质完全不合。“师傅一定是看到了他身上什么特质吧。也许是大家都参不透的天机。” 

民均还加入了校艺术团。他的嗓音和风格不像诵经唱诗的，倒像是唱摇滚的。加入的原因呢，一方面师傅想转换一下他的唱法，一方面也是民均自己喜欢唱歌。只是音色实在太独特，能参加的活动不多。 

没有事的时候，民均就去看舞团。利落的动作让他非常羡慕。特别是一个跳CRUMP的男生，力量与柔韧性并存，身材健美，舞蹈动线干脆利落，毫不害羞地说，非常帅。听说叫沈载英？只看过一次就忘不了。但是，时间有时对不上，就见不到。 

今天会不会去展示呢？鬼使神差一般，民均走到了校艺术团的摊位。 

在！ 

在起哄声下，他极不情愿地上了台。“我最近不舒服，可能跳得不太好……”他很尴尬，脸色发青。音乐猝不及防地响起来，他只好开始找拍子。 

民均好不容易挤到了最前排。但这时…… 

“啊！”那位舞者突然体力不支跪在地上，冷汗如雨一般滴落下来。他焦急地四处搜寻，紧紧地扣着牙，头颈部的青筋暴起，浑身都在用力，似乎在扼制什么。他低着头，极力掩盖表情。 

“别再走过来了！滚！！！”

-3-

“听、不、到、吗？”舞台中央的人呼噜着，话语似乎从亘古传来，低沉沙哑。

他说的是我吗？

他说的就是我。

那个人浑身用力把头吊起来，看着他，眼里布满红丝，噙满泪水。人们都看到了一只血脉贲张的猛兽。但那个眼神，民均永远不会忘记那个眼神——乞求、悲痛，还有爱怜——四目相对的那一刻，民均心跳都漏了一拍，心像掉到了膈肌上。

为什么是我？

民均转头跑开了。被自己欣赏的人厌弃，他顿时觉得自己之前所有付出的时间都是喂了狗。不过自己有什么资格要求他呢，都是自己一厢情愿啊。

民均觉得他想明白了，便开始努力地像往日一样生活——看书，弹琴，吃完饭去喂猫。“我很好。嗯！”

夜幕降临，华灯初上，万圣节的气氛渐渐浓厚。人们换上各式奇装异服。民均要值夜，所以什么都没准备，也没法参加。“好可惜。今天能看到很多真身呢！”昌润在镜子前给自己自拍，今天这套007真是太帅了。“什么真身？”民均在收拾去法堂的东西。“哦，你还没学到那门课。那你就先自己观察观察，增加点感性认识吧。”昌润终于拍好了，临走前扔给他一个面具，“虽然没法参加，这个还是给你。万圣节快乐！”

法堂也格外宁静。民均把所有灯都调得亮了一些，自己点上最亮的长生烛，拿进值班室里。灼灼的火光和瑟瑟的秋风使一切都鲜活起来。穹顶的众神像似乎都活了过来，在万圣节前夜一起狂欢。民均一个字也没看进脑子里。心中的思绪就如中心湖的水，泛着阵阵涟漪，久久不能平静。湖水把清冷银色的月光晃进法堂里，晃进每朵睡莲里，晃进每寸叶的缝隙里，民均觉得世界都在摇摇欲坠，他戴上面具，裹紧了法袍。11点的钟声敲响了。来自生锈铜钟的钟声沉闷悠远，像来自远古巨兽的呜咽。民均觉得自己的眼角有点潮湿，索性吹熄了长生烛，蒙头睡去。本以为灯光亮一些就会温暖，没想到烛光把悲伤勾勒得更加浓墨重彩，不点也罢。

铃——铃——铃，有人拉响了忏悔室的门铃。民均重新点上灯，收拾收拾心情，下到忏悔室里。

忏悔室外的人看见隔间里渐渐光亮起来，便开始倾诉。

“至高无上的造物主，雅典山上的众神，掌管爱情的维纳斯和丘比特，宽恕我吧，告诉我吧，我该怎么做。

之前，你告诉我，我要真实地活着，我要以自己这个身份活着。所以我努力去生活了，我认真地睡觉，认真地学习，认真地练舞，我也尽量认真地吃饭了，可我还是虚无和孤独。你又告诉我，我应该爱身边的一切，爱是世间最柔软美丽的东西。所以，我侧耳去听叶落下的声音，睡莲盛开的声音，我向身边的人问好，去理解他们。可是，你告诉我，你现在告诉我，爱是不是也会痛苦，你是不是忘了告诉我，爱是会痛苦的？

我爱上了一个人，他拥有这个世界最特别的声音，最治愈的笑容。在他的歌声里，我听到了对众生的爱，对朋友的爱，对家人的爱。我常常躲在树上听他唱歌，听他弹琴。我想，他就是你想让我成为的人。

可是，我发现我不只是欣赏他了。我渴望捕获他。我变得狂躁，饥渴。我讨厌这样的自己。为什么每个被我喜欢的人，都要面临被消灭的危险。为什么我的终极渴望就是把挚爱吃掉。我试着去吃其他动物填补饥渴。可是无济于事。我的本能渴望他香甜的血……”

忏悔室里突然很安静，没有了经书的声音，甚至没有呼吸的声音。

“神明，你听到吗？你明白吗？你听着！你罪不可赦！你为什么要创造我们这种行尸走肉。不老不死，所有的陪伴都会变成孤独，所有拥有都会变成失去，所有美好都会化成灰烬。这不公平。为什么不干脆让我们如豺狼虎豹一般？为什么要教会我爱，为什么要让我爱上猎物！为什么挚爱的血会最香甜？为什么！”

幕布外那个人歇斯底里。狂吼过后，是片刻的沉默和喘息。

“我觉得，我要死了。我冰冷至极。原本我以为这种饥饿感只是心理作用。但我似乎一天天虚弱下去了。我连跳舞都没有力气了。他就在看着呢。怎么办呢？他每走近一步，我的五脏六腑就如同破碎一般地疼。可每每远离他，我又无比痛苦。我不想伤害他，只能远离他。我把他吓跑了，我真的不忍心……他会怎么看我呢……”

幕布内的人怔住了。隐约有法袍的撕扯声。

“神明啊，此刻的我如果得不到人血的补充，就会在日光下融化。这是他们主导的世界，我不可以伤害无辜的活人。我已经爱上这个世界了。我舍不得……”

是谁？到底是谁！

“回答，我，可，可，以吗？”外面的人似乎真的要撑不住了。咚地一下趴在忏悔席上。民均感觉他似乎没有抓他自己果腹的意思，倒是很惊奇。被喜欢的人厌弃的自己，害怕伤害挚爱而吓跑人的他，大家都不容易啊。

民均回答道：“造物主在创下这个世界时早有安排。或许会有解决办法呢。如果你饿——不介意的话，尝一下我的血吧。希望你能振作起来。”民均撕开了包住右手无名指的胶布，吉他弦划伤的指头刚刚结了薄薄的一层痂。民均忍痛咬开，鲜血一滴滴慢慢地冒着。空气中渐渐弥漫开一丝甜腥。

那个人艰难地站起来。“这样做，你的味道会被记住的。我永远都会找到你。不害怕吗？”他战战兢兢地趴到忏悔窗前。“呃……神告诉我，你是个好人。”“我甚至连人都不是。”“有的人生而为人却毫无人性，你还有一点羞耻心，你好多了。”“哈哈。你是新来的神父吧。之前的神父不会这样说话的。”唔？师傅他们已经开解过他了？“你既然没伤过之前的人，你也不会伤害我的。”这句话既是对布外的人说的，也是自我安慰。

说罢，民均将手伸出了幕布。一只冰冷的手轻轻托住了他的手掌。好冷，就像冰冷的尸体，冷得民均不禁打了个哆嗦。接着，他感觉到有人在舔舐他的无名指。

周遭无声无息，只有月光和烛光在摇曳，摇得人心神荡漾。那只冰冷的手渐渐温热起来，把他的手越攥越紧，舔舐的动作渐渐变成了贪婪的吮吸。那只手越来越热，竟像火炭一样。民均感到口干舌燥，面红耳赤，头有点晕。该停止了，民均赶紧把手抽出来。那个人的手一时凝在了空中，良久才放下。

“好……好些了吗？”

“啊……好很多了。谢谢。”

被人吮着手指，被一个陌生人，一个连脸都看不见的陌生人吮吸——反胃！民均顿时觉得自己肚里翻江倒海。我在干什么！这烛光真是晃得人魔怔！民均赶紧去井边洗手。手指上有一些血迹，但丝毫不见划伤的痕迹。啊啊，愈合了！怎么可以愈合！那他的……民均用力地搓，恨不能搓下一层皮来。伤口被搓得红肿，但就是不见一点割破的痕迹。民均又不忍心自己再划破一次。“你是个好人”——自己刚才说了什么，现在又在干什么？万般思绪涌进脑子里，悔恨，同情，羞耻，“哗”，民均给自己泼了一脸冷水。他实在理不清今天从早到晚发生的事，一夜无眠。

而那个人，离开忏悔室后，长长地伸了一个懒腰。大脑皮质里多巴胺放肆地分泌，明目张胆地告诉他，那个殷红的液体，就是极乐。身边悄无声息地弥漫开一丝丝甜腥，越往法堂外走，味道就越浓。他本能地搜寻这诱人的香气，最后锁定在自己手上残余的一两滴刚才那个人的鲜血。他眼睛霎时迸发红光，像两盏鬼火。野性早已越过理智的防御，蚕食了他最后的冷静，贪婪地，仔细地，像小孩子珍惜口袋里最后一颗糖似的，他舔舐干净最后一滴血。周遭的血腥味也随之消退，猎食的欲望偃旗息鼓，理智重新回归，但血中的信息素，对于他这种动物来说尤为明显的信息素，从味蕾，从唇齿间，从腹腔深处直冲入脑内。黑暗里，他眼前幻化出一个人影。那个人抱着吉他，冲他微笑，那么阳光，那么温暖，那么至于。

——是他！怎么会是他！！怎么可以是他！！！

此刻，自己的身体里正流淌着他的血液。一般人不过是果腹之餐，远远没有这么强的反应。难道是因为，自己对他有特殊的情感吗？信息素在他体内游走，无时无刻在呼喊着掠夺。他那么小心翼翼地经营，那么小心翼翼地躲避，就是为了不让发狂的自己，扑过去，噙住那雪白的脖颈，刺穿温热的搏动着的动脉，然后，让自己爱的人永远地消失。

但今晚，为了救我，他居然把毫无抵抗力的自己送到我口中，我居然还理所当然地答应了！

这就是神的旨意吗？是我罪孽深重罪不可赦吗？这难道不是折磨吗？

疼，撕心裂肺地疼。理智的他与本能的他陷入了无尽的抗争。他不想做出任何判断，他放弃做出任何选择。极力嘶吼着，他一头扎进了秋日寒气逼人的湖水中。

月色也喑哑了，堕入了浓云中。中心湖旁的一切，沉淀到化不开的黑暗中。

-4-

校园里灯火通明。狂欢在继续。大家都聚在大礼堂上，玩笑故事和鸡尾酒一杯接一杯。彩色的糖果散落一地，沙沙作响。 

有人四仰八叉地摊在沙发上，被舍友扛回去。有人抱着电灯柱嚎啕大哭。狼人们扫光了自助餐的雪花牛肉。巨人们在广场上蹦迪，穿着小草裙，晃得腰间的大铃铛咣咣作响。迷你人驾着他们的大黄狗，绕着学校跑了一圈又一圈。 

昌润很清醒，并且听到了几千米外的一声怒吼。“民均那么强？搞定了？”昌润赶紧冲到天台，循声音望去——什么都没有。“咦，不是会着火的吗？晓珍那次明明很亮的火光啊。不是出差错了吧。这件事怎么会交给民均啊。” 

昌润不会“回溯”，看不到过去发生的事情。院里只有几个专攻的老师会。晓珍最近大有长进，但也只能回溯最近的十分钟。要是过了十分钟，就什么都看不到了。 

但是晓珍醉了，挂在吊床上昏昏欲睡，嘴里嘟囔着什么，像是谁的名字。“哥，振作点！那边可能出事了！快看看啊！”“……昇俊……”“昇俊在你手镯上呢！废物！” 

那就没法子了。昌润只好登上眺望台，用望远镜看了一下。秋水荡漾，树影绰绰，法堂只剩大堂的主灯亮着。什么都没有，人影都没有。打电话给民均，没人接。打电话给看门大叔，说什么都没有发生。等天亮再说吧。

民均中午下课就被师傅叫走了。师傅摩挲着水晶球。“知道自己昨晚做了什么吗？”师傅的语气很严肃，每个字就像锤钉子一般敲在民均心上。“不知道。”“不知道？需要把手放在上面看看吗？”师傅拉过民均的手，强按在水晶球上。球中幻化出民均昨晚眼见的一幕幕。“你说的话都从哪里来的。”“我自己的理解。”“你代表的是神。你以为告解是唠嗑吗？”“那一刻我没有见到神明，没有听到指点我的声音。我心里的声音是……”“你心里的声音？你拿自己的思想代表神？”“我应该怎么做呢？他要死掉了。”“你知道他是谁吗？”“一只吸血鬼……”“所以呢？”“所以？”民均很诚实地一五一十地把自己想法和盘托出，但是他越坦诚，师傅越生气。师傅气得从尊座上站起来，手往书柜一摆，抽出一本寸几厚的牛皮书，再用力一甩，把书砸在民均肩上，民均疼得一屁股坐在大理石地板上。“好好看看上面写了什么！好好弄明白你应该做什么！只剩今天晚上！他不死，就是你被他害死！你闯下的祸没人能救你！看到中心岛上的大鸟笼了吗？不杀了他，想活命，就进去！”师傅头顶的几缕新长未染的白发直直地竖起来，“活了几百年，没见到你这样处理的！失望！”

民均躲在后山上，花了一个下午钻研那本牛皮书。它没有书名。像志怪记。粗粗翻阅，花体字写着“迷你人，精细机械匠人，隶属机械系……”“巨人族，善举重物，隶属体育系……”“狼人，嗜肉，移动迅速，肢体灵活，隶属保安部……”“人，智力高强，分布于各系……” 

下一章的第一页画了一把匕首。 

“Vampire? 吸血鬼……嗜人血……善读心……”后面的字迹都是红色的，“借心理学院管理之……肤白怕光……体格智力与人相当。唯人血可续其命，七日不食，日曝而亡。吸血后性情大变，不受控制，易酿大祸……”字迹越来越潦草，笔力穿透纸背。“无廉耻，缺良知！罪行累累，罄竹难书！” 

书页突然自己翻了起来，上面的插图似乎动了出来。有人被抓住脖颈，面目扭曲，身后的鬼张开血盆大口，锐利獠牙闪着冷光。有少女的新鲜尸体在葬礼上不翼而飞。监狱的牢犯离奇失踪，之后在监狱外的沟渠找到了一具具干瘪的尸体。黑市贩卖着流产的婴儿，鬼穿着燕尾服，品着红酒，品尝着珍馐。农家养的牲畜一夜不翼而飞。 

再往后，一群祭司手执长剑，在黑夜追杀着一群鬼，在山川的各个角落搜罗鬼，见一个，抓一个。祭司抓住鬼后，将山楂木剑刺入他们的胸膛。最终，人类大获全胜。嫌一个个刺杀麻烦，就将鬼们捆起来，在正午烈日下，开枪扫射。鬼在哀嚎，身体在日光下灼烧，升起五彩绚烂的火焰，山楂木的香气传遍了城市的每个角落。人们围着火堆载歌载舞，庆祝着胜利。火烧了足足七七四十九天，最后剩下了一滴滴凝固的树脂，芳香四溢。人们一拥而上，你争我抢。黑市上，夜光墟上，拍卖行里，人们高价售卖这些宝石。珠宝店将他们做成精美的首饰，领带夹，胸针，头冠，项链……权贵富豪以此为豪。

民均想起了法堂的画像上，圣师头戴着镶嵌有各色宝石的红丝绒金冠。他想起了师傅衬衫上的纽扣针，那颗硕大夺目的黄色宝石——他曾惊奇于世间居然有这么美丽的钻石。他又突然想到，许多学院的老师都有这样耀眼的宝石。晓珍哥手镯上那颗海蓝色的宝石！ 

他又想到昨晚那个人，啊不，鬼，他冰冷的手，渴望爱而痛苦的话语，虔诚的忏悔。又想到他渐渐炙热的手掌——如果不及时缩手会发生什么？“他不死，就是你被他害死”“你会被我记住的”——师傅没有骗我。民均不由得环顾四周。一阵寒冷的西北风迎面吹来，夜雾已经生起，山下的学院渐渐看不清，在迷雾中显得极其遥远。 

民均的手不住地颤抖，书“啪”一下跌落。一把精致的匕首掉了出来。不见一丝雕刻，只在剑柄处镶有一颗白色的宝石。书页停在了最后一页。“谢圣师之福，得治其之法。以山楂木为剑，刺入鬼心三寸。鬼火生，鬼得灭。稍偏差，侥幸生，追逐行刺之人至其亡。” 

“后生切记：遇之，杀之！”

民均拾起那把山楂木匕首。不知不觉，日薄西天，夜，又一次降临。

-5-

载英挣扎着上了岸。忘了是第几次这么做了，又以失败告终，他苦笑着靠在岸边的石头上。本能强烈地求生，心中又留有眷恋，本就是不死之身，自然死不了。把衣服上的水分拧干，他倚在山洞的一侧，没有阳光的一侧，尽管只有一线之隔。昨晚吸了人血，体能恢复了一点，载英尝试着触碰了一下阳光——没有问题。他惊喜地挪到对面，松开扣子，让阳光把衣服烤干，也把身子晒得暖和一些。吸血鬼也不是完全不能晒太阳，只是不能在太虚弱的时候晒。很久没有这么安心和舒适了。就这样，他枕着石头，睡着了。

晚秋的日落很早，等他醒来，已是日暮。准确来说，他是“饿醒的”，起码身体是这么告诉他的。他闻到了一丝熟悉的气息，全身的细胞都热闹起来。山上！是他！

民均照着师傅的话做了。这或许是他唯一能够判断的事。至少他还想活着，活着就得照做。“遇之，杀之”，他在心中默念，这样自己会更坚定一点，再坚定一点，然后完成最后一晚的任务。他不知道昨晚到底是谁。孩提时，父亲和母亲告诉他，要尊重每一样存在的事物，他在书上报纸上学会了众生平等。他读了**的诗，温顺的羔羊和凶猛的老虎，都是神的得意作品，都是神的子民。他第一时间想到的，就是让幕布外那个饥肠辘辘的生物活下去。“秩序”，他又想到这个。吸血鬼恶贯满盈，或许师傅早就知道昨晚那只鬼犯下了通天罪行，必须处死，秉神的旨意。又或许，“你会被我记住的”，他在吸食了自己的血后，真的会追自己到天涯海角，直到将自己吃干抹净。

他抽出了匕首，在自己的手上划了一道。血滴落在他走过的地方。钻心的疼，刺骨的痛，自己好像清醒了一点。想想书里那些恶行，为了众生，自己做的事情，是对的吧？是对的。一定是的！

山腰有几块巨大的石头，大概是哪次地质运动滚下来的。石头胡乱堆叠，在中间架起了一个空穴。石头旁是一株野合欢，树下有些小苗，填满了石头的空隙。民均藏进了穴里，等待着鬼的到来。伤口不算深，血流速度不是很快，一滴一滴落在石板上，啪嗒啪嗒，记录着时间的脚步。

有人踏过合欢花苗，羽叶沙沙作响。夕阳的余晖已经散尽，夜雾褪去，月亮高悬，世界露出她迷人的另一面。那个人走得很慢很慢，最后停了下来，迷茫地踱来踱去。民均纳闷了，这一切就不能结束得快一点。抽出匕首，把手机的手电筒打开再藏进口袋里，走到穴口。

载英循着血的腥甜味上到山腰。走到这堆合欢中间却再也闻不到了。野合欢的刺勾拉着他的长袍，一片的合欢都摇晃起来。他第一次有这种感觉，欣喜、期待，以及莫名的紧张。想确认究竟是不是他。想告诉他，谢谢你的牺牲与鼓励。想问问他喜欢听谁的歌……似乎意识到石头下有动静，他开始往石头下走近。

机会来了。民均一跃而起，用尽力气以最快的速度将走向自己的那个身影扑倒在地，举起匕首要刺入鬼的胸膛。远处一道闪电划破长空，把四周照得惨白。

“沈！？载！？英！？”一张俊美的脸庞在闪电下清晰无比，惨白的光将虚弱的脸色和惊慌的神色反射进民均的眼眸里。迟了，匕首已经刺进去两寸。载英直直地看着身前的人。欣喜早已冷却。他开始反应过来，伸手要去推开身上的人。但那个人自己闪电般拔出了刀。刀口的皮肤滋滋作响，变得焦黑。伤口深处迸出火花。

民均想起了书里那些在烈焰烧死的吸血鬼。什么书！都是什么书！怎么不教人如何救人！就教人杀人！“不是……不……不可以死……不可以……”民均甩掉了山楂木匕首。伤口开始燃起紫色的火苗。多希望自己看过什么书，听过什么讲座，懂得救眼前这个人。神呢！神呢！环顾四周，只有合欢、满月和星光。师傅！我听不到神的指示啊！大脑一片空白，民均急得将自己的双手捂在伤口上。新伤再加火烧，疼得他紧咬着牙。火苗没有熄灭的迹象。民均像溺水的人，见着什么都往手里抓。抓起一把合欢，就往伤口捂。野合欢的刺早把他的手划出一道道血痕，嫩刺还藏进了手掌心。“我……我要……我要怎么做……你活了那么久不知道的吗！啊啊……”民均的眼泪夺眶而出。

载英本要推开他的手停在空中良久。看着民均电光火石般快速但又笨拙的动作，听着他颤抖的嗓音，自己反抗的念头早就打消。一般人近不了他的身，是自己今晚放松警惕了吗？他一只手支撑着，稍微直起身，“过……来……我……告诉……你……”

民均赶紧把耳朵往前凑……“唔……！”一只停在半空的手绕过少年的脖颈，把千言万语化在嘴里送进了少年的唇齿之间。肌肤之间再也没有阻隔，信息素隐隐约约氤氲在舌尖。轻轻咬破少年嘴唇的柔软皮肤，极致的血液涓涓浸润自己干渴的喉咙。像个小孩，载英静静地闭上眼睛，把那一点点血吮舐干净。民均捂住伤口的手不再感到烧灼。火苗熄灭了。载英松开了他。民均僵成了一桩石像，眼角的泪一闪一闪，舌头不禁舔了一下唇上的余韵，吞了吞口水。

“怎么哭啊。我死不了太失望了啊？”

“……我我……你你……那个……我……想你活着。”

“是哪个神的旨意吗？”

“没、有、神……”

“你就是我的神。”

合欢花丛里，孤独的灵魂找到了信仰，而流浪的信仰找到了归宿。一夜过后，倒伏的合欢花苗没有了尖刺，成为痛苦和欢愉的见证。

-6-

民均一直都忘不了师傅被贬的情景。他换上粗布衣裳，骑上他的白马。他的头发一夜煞白，脸上再无光泽。他往北边极寒之地走去了，头也不回。他从那里来，要回那里去。那天，北边下起一场流星雨，苍白的星迹像止不住的泪水，注入了南边深蓝色的海里。那是师傅入主的星宫在陨落，有见识的人都这么说。他就此失去了永生的能力，在故乡安静地等待属于他的末日。 

同一天，晓珍当上了讲师。凌晨时分，东方一颗红色的星星悄然生起。

昌润也忘不了那天。那天傍晚，晓珍带着追随的同学和校友，堵住了师傅冲向中心湖的路。而自己则领着西方来的高级圣师，目睹着他们捆起师傅，宣读判书，褫夺师傅的神力。晓珍当着师傅的面，烧掉了师傅最爱的一柄山楂木长剑——他曾用这柄剑屠尽城中吸血鬼。晓珍那张冰冷的脸，昌润是第一次见到。在火光的晃动中，那张俊美的脸没有一点情绪。师傅望着他最心爱的徒弟，苦笑：“你是不是恨透了我。”晓珍抚摸着手上的那颗蓝色宝石：“恨。他活了二百年，没有杀过一个无辜的人。在你眼中，我能克他。但在我眼中，那是因为他爱我。这样的关系在你眼中不过是消灭鬼的工具。你恨他，因为他是二百年前从你手下逃跑的少数孩子。你恨所有这些生物，因为你容不下比你强的东西。好好地活着不好骂？为何要消灭异族呢？我感谢你教给我的本领，但是你没有告诉我直面爱的方法。山楂木，可以杀了他们，也可以钝化他们的感官，让他们闻不到血腥味。你钻研了一辈子，打造了一把又一把锐利无比的剑，可曾想过这木头也是停止苦痛的方法？”师傅一时语塞。“世界变了。你的事迹西边早就知晓，学院里的新学派蠢蠢欲动你是知道的。沈载英，是鬼族的贵子，是难得的新生一代。你要动他，怕会引起新一番血雨腥风。上一代的恩怨，就在这里打住吧。”“民均也是你指使的？”“我没有，我只是给了保护他的十字架。我不想他像我一样活在悔恨之中。师傅呢？可曾有过悔恨？”“……”“北边已经打点好了。你会很安然地离开这个世界。算是报答您吧。永生太痛苦，我来替您承受吧。”

水口裕斗是在中心湖边的山洞找到民均的。那时他民均哥正在用木匕首在地上默写经书，旁边有个人睡着了。“偷偷回去吧。没事的。晓珍哥都打点好了。这位沈同学也会没事的。”沈载英听到动静醒过来，轻轻点点头。“我想转学。”走在路上，民均把憋着的话说了出来。裕斗似乎已经猜到了。“那你得好好挑了。转来这里之前我还纠结了好久呢。回去我把之前的资料给你。”

多年后，在莫斯科寂静的冬夜，看着天空的星星，民均总不免想起那些遥远的朋友。属于自己的那颗星是柠檬一样的黄色，高悬于东方，不知道他们会看到吗？呆呆地看着，窗台上的雪静静地积了寸几厚。酒里的冰悄悄地融化了。民均无奈地皱皱眉，起身去厨房。 

一转身就撞进了一个温暖的怀抱里。对面的人取下他手里的酒杯，半敞的浴袍露出胸口一道触目惊心的疤。 

“都说不要从正面抱我！” 

载英托起民均的手，按在自己的胸口，“傻子这道疤还不是因为你。”民均的脸一下通红，耳根都要烧起来了。想要挣脱，却酒劲上头，重心失控，一起倒在床上。

身下的可人双颊酡色，委屈的泪花打湿了长长的睫毛，雪浸过的月光映得容颜剔透，透出诱人的血色。载英不想再遵守约定了，解开了浴袍。“转过去啊！对不起，对不——唔！”

嘴唇、眼角、耳垂都被温热的气息包裹，年轻的祭司轻轻喘息着，混杂着道不清的话语，像幕布外小心忏悔的信徒，说着神明也判不清的罪。

——END


End file.
